It's All So Wrong
by lil-book-worm2k5
Summary: It's the eighth grade and the Clique are dealing with a lot of changes. Boys in OCD and Massie's hot cousin transferring over from LA. She's seems nice but, um, yeah why are all the boys focusing their attention on her? She's nothing special. Right?


**Hey everybody! Decided to write another Clique story. If you haven't already, check out my other Clique story! Kendra gets pregnant, Cam cheats and blah de blah blah. If you like lots of drama, make sure to read and review :). Anywayyss, just read Bratfest at Tiffany's. It's shameful that I got it so late after it's come out. It was on my Amazon Christmas shopping list. I read it in a few hours, it was good I must say but I felt it lacked boys. Well, ovvy, they were on a boy fast :S. But I thought I'd like to write a diff. version of eighth grade with some new kids thrown into the mix. On with the story then, guys, gals and pals :).**

* * *

**It's All So Wrong**

_It's the eighth grade and the Clique are dealing with a lot of changes. Boys in OCD and Massie's hot cousin transferring over from LA. She's seems nice but, um, yeah why are all the boys focusing their attention on her? She's nothing special. Right?_

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**7:15 A.M.**

Massie Block tore through her wardrobe looking for something ah-mazing to wear on her first day. She wanted something that said she was alpha and unstoppable. Her previous choices had screamed alpha and unstoppable but they seemed too try hard, which would be the reason that they were haphazardly thrown about her room. Deciding that it was time to get the outfit choice over with, she selected a cream, floaty blouse that ached money but was simple, and a pair of dark denim shorts. A light brown pair of gladiator sandles completed the look. She slipped on a row of three wooden bangles, ditching her signature charm bracelet for the day. Perhaps for the year. It was starting to feel a little seventh grade. Grabbing her patent mocha Hermes bag, and her Dolce sunglasses, she left her bedroom.

'Good morning, Isaac!' Massie heard Claire call across the gravel. She turned to look at one of her BFF's. Massie had sent an outfit over early that morning. She was pleased to see that the duck-egg blue of her loose, floaty summer dress enhanced Claire's tanned skin. A pair of Jimmy Choo's finished the look. Grey, patent flats. Massie had also included a Tiffany necklace in with the deal. It was a back-to-school gift for Claire and it went well with her outfit choice. It was a necklace of aquamarines with a south sea pearl. It had cost $3,150. A little expensive for a back-to-school gift, but they had summered together and they practically lived together. It was almost like giving a sister a gift.

'Hey!' Massie said, breezily. They both reached the car, and Claire opened the door. Massie climbed into the cool back seats and Claire followed. She shut the door, and soon enough Isaac started the engine.

'Thanks for letting me borrow this!' Claire said, gazing down at her outfit. 'Especially this, it's gorgeous.' She said, fingering the necklace.

'It's a gift!' Massie said, smiling. 'A back-to-school sort of thing. I did it last year, only I gave the girls Juicy Couture charms instead. Obviously, you weren't there at the time.' She grimaced.

Claire shrugged and smiled. 'I'll have my mom wash your dress tonight and I'll bring it over with your shoes.'

Massie looked the outfit up and down. 'Umm, keep it. The dress was tight under my armpits, and the shoes hurt the back of my feet. It looks good on you, though.'

'Thanks, you look good too.'

'Thanks. We'll do ratings later. When the other girls arrive.'

Isaac pulled up in front of Alicia's mansion house. She was slowly making her way across the gravel.

'Oh, thank Gawd!' Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

'What?' Claire asked, confused.

'When she visits Spain, she usually comes back all Spanified. Not today, though. She's all RL.'

Claire eyed Alicia's outfit. Sure enough, she was head to toe Ralph Lauren, despite the Dooney & Bourke handbag. Alicia climbed into the car, gracefully. She deposited her bag on the seats in front, and smiled at her friends.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey! How was Spain?' Massie asked, as Isaac pulled away and set off for Dylan's house.

'Good. Nina's a dork again.' Alicia said. She giggled.

'What do you mean?' Claire asked.

'She's back to her old ways, again. Turns out she couldn't keep up the whole slutty charade for long. When I met her at the airport, I thought it was a different cousin or something.'

'Interesting.' Massie said.

'And get this? All that boy experience she told everyone about? Lies. All of it. She hasn't even kissed a boy. I don't think she's even been near one.'

'Probably not. But who cares about her? Total LBR.' Massie said, waving away the piece of information. 'I have news for you.' She wiggled her eyebrows.

'Ehmagawd! What?' Alicia asked, excitedly.

'Not yet. Let's wait for the others.'

They pulled up in front of Dylan's house and Massie repeated her statement. Only when Kristen was finally in the car did she reveal.

'Okay? Get this! I don't know if I ever told you, about my cousin Bryony over in Los Angeles?' She looked at her friends and they shook their heads. 'I didn't? Ok, well she lives in LA, blah-de-blah, all that nonsense. Anyway, the real news is, she's transferring over to Westchester!' She squealed but her friends didn't react.

'Trust me on this one! It's not going to be another Nina incident! No offense, Leesh. She's totally like us. She was, like, the alpha of her school, and she's in our grade.'

'What's she like?'

'Just wait until you meet her. She starts school tomorrow, because her family is sorting out the house and everything today.'

'Oh! Where's she living?' Kristen asked.

'Some big house down the road from mine. They arranged the whole thing at the start of summer, and decorated the house over summer. They're putting the finishing touches in today and moving their personal things in.'

'Oh. Cool.' Claire said.

'So, what? Is she like a member of the PC now?' Dylan asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

'Who knows? She'll only join if we all accept her.' Massie said.

The girls knew this wasn't true. If Massie accepted her, they all accepted her. So since Massie had accepted her, they had all accepted her, which meant she was basically in the committee from the off.

* * *

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day**

**The Theatre**

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**9:03 A.M.**

The PC settled into their seats. Each one of them sat next to the boy of their choice. Massie with Derrington. Claire with Cam. Alicia with Josh. Kristen with Kemp. Dylan with Chris. Derrington had placed his arm around the back of Massie's seat, and Massie could see that Cam and Claire were holding hands. Alicia and Josh were giggling and whispering. Dylan and Kristen seemed to barely interact with their boys. They had been placed with them, through no choice of their own.

'Attention, please! Students!' barked Principal Burns down the microphone, centre stage.

As usual, a student made bird sounds and a few other students snickered at this common procedure.

Burns introduced the new Dean of Briarwood, Dean Don, and officially welcomed the boys of Briarwood. A few more daily announcements were made before she dismissed them to collect their schedules.

'So, do you think classes will be co-ed?' Derrington asked, as they walked down the row of seats. He entwined his fingers in hers and tingles shot up Massie's spine.

'Most definately. It'd be too much work to co-ordinate schedules if they tried to seperate us.' She squeezed his hand.

'I hope all my classes are with you.' Derrington said. 'And the others.'

'Yeah, me too.' Massie lied. Truth be told, she wanted a few of her lessons away from Derrington. A few hours away to relax.

They reached the machines and soon enough, they had their schedules. Massie compared them both. They had most of their classes together, except for Algebra. She'd been placed in the Advanced class.

'Mostly the same.' She handed Derrington his schedule. 'Only, I'm in advanced Algebra.'

'I never knew you were smart.'

'Well, you know what the say.' She grinned.

'No. What do they say?' Derrington asked.

'I dunno. I was hoping you would, though.' They both giggled. 'Come awn, we have geometry.'

'What a nice way to start the semester!' Derrington faked happiness. He clapped his hands in a giddy way then was dragged down the hall by Massie.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 8th**

**7:12 P.M.**

'Massie! Your aunt and uncle are here! Bryony too! Hurry down, Inez is serving dinner in ten minutes!' Kendra's voice came over the intercom.

'Coming, Mom!' Massie shouted.

She studied her outfit in the mirror. She'd decided on on a sheer, purple blouse, tucked into a dark wash miniskirt, so that the blouse edged over. She'd paired it off with black tights, but was undecided on the shoes. She had two choices. Her turquoise, patent Marc Jacobs pumps or her orange Uggs. She wanted to opt for the pumps but they rubbed the sides of her feet and it was only dinner with her relatives. She slipped the Uggs on her feet and left her bedroom, making sure to switch the light off. Duh! Global warming. Massie was no stranger to that. She entered the dining room to see everybody already sat around.

'Mass!' Bryony screeched. She got up from the table, and shuffle-ran over to Massie. They embraced in a soft hug. 'I've missed you! You look gorgeous!'

Massie studied her cousin. Her chestnut brown hair was glossy and wavy. She was a stunning girl, with bright green eyes, a perfect nose and plump lips. Her skin was flawless and her only makeup was mascara, kohl and lipgloss. She was dressed head-to-toe in designer clothes. She was wearing a short, black dress. It was strapless, with a full skirt. Jimmy Choo's completed the look. Red patent mary janes.

'You, too! You haven't changed a bit!' Massie said, smiling.

Bryony smiled and they moved towards their seats at the table, where Inez was serving a fennel and truffle salad.

* * *

**I'll do Bryony's first day of school in the second chapter, as this is over 2000 words now. I was going to add it to this one, but lets see if people want to read it first :).**


End file.
